I Miss You, Hyung
by Inchangel
Summary: Disaat couple yang lain mesra-mesraan, ternyata Wookie iri! YeWook couple, yaoi, no bashing please. ff pertamaku, harap maklum ya...


**Title** : I Miss You, Hyung

**Paring** : YeWook (Yesung-Ryeowook)

**Slight pairing** : KyuMin, HaeHyuk (EunHae), ZhouRy, KangTeuk

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior adalah milik SME, semua uke milik para seme masing-masing. Tapi Teuki milik saya, dan tak bisa diganggu gugat! *dibandem gorilla sama KangIn*

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Yaoi, boysxboys, gaje, mekso, dan sodara2nya.

Oia, buat yang ga suka Yaoi mending jangan mekso buat baca ya. No bashing, please . Keseluruhan cerita aku ambil dari Wookie oppa POV.

.

.

.

~enjoy please~

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Super Junior M sedang berada di Shanghai. Bukan yang pertama tentu saja. Karena Super Junior M mengusung lagu-lagu berbahasa Mandarin yang berarti lebih ditekankan untuk promosi di dataran China sana, maka tentu bukan hal yang aneh bila kami disana.

Yang membuatku membicarakan keberadaan kami adalah karena disini ada Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung yang ikut tinggal dalam dorm Super Junior M kami. Dulunya, mereka tergabung dalam Super Junior H yang mengusung lagu-lagu ceria. Kudengar sih karena Eunhyuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung merengek-rengek pada SooMan ahjussi agar mereka dimasukkan juga kedalam SuJu-M sehingga mereka bisa bergabung setelah Hankyung hyung keluar.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung yang masuk ke SuJu-M kami ini. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan ikut-andilnya kedua hyungku itu di Suju-M. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan mereka yang membuat penggemar kami (Suju-M) bertambah banyak, karena kalian tahu lah banyak sekali Jewels dan Vitamins di daratan China ini.

Yang aku permasalahkan adalah, COUPLE.

HA?

Ayolah, masa kalian ga dong apa yang aku maksud sih?

Sebelum Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung masuk, yang benar-benar couple adalah Zhoumi gege dan Henli-ya. Mereka bukan hanya sekadar official pairing yang dibuat oleh pihak manajemen, namun mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Aku yang membantu Henli-ya mengungkapkan perasaan pada Zhoumi gege, tentu aku tahu.

Lalu member yang lain? Dari pihak manajemen sudah membuat pasangan secara sepihak. Siwon hyung dengan Hankyung hyung, Kyu dengan Donghae hyung. Atau pairing yang lain yang nggak ada akunya. Lha aku?

Nah, sejak kemasukan (?) Sungmin hyung, yang notabene kekasih Kyu, dan Eunhyuk hyung, yang notabene kekasih Donghae hyung, Suju M benar-benar seperti ajang mesra-mesraan. Kyu dan Sungmin hyung yang memang sudah sejak lama mesra selalu mengumbar-umbar kemesraan didepan kami maupun Elf. Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung selalu melakukan aksi fanservice tak hanya di konser namun juga didalam dorm kami. Zhoumi gege dan Henli-yah yang agak tenang… diluar. Tapi kalau didalam kamar, euh…

Siwon hyung? Itu dia masalahnya. Aku malah dipaksa untuk pairing dengannya. Tentu sebagai pro aku harus melakukannya. Sayangnya dibelakang layar aku tak bisa melanjutkan pairing seperti itu. Tidak seperti couple yang lain.

Yesung hyung, bogoshipeo. Aku kangen hyung.

Aku kangen perhatian Yesung hyung padaku saat kami latihan. Aku kangen pandangan teduh dari mata sipit Yesung hyung. Aku kangen suara lembut Yesung hyung saat memanggil namaku. Aku kangen genggaman tangan kecil Yesung hyung. Aku kangen wajah pabonya saat merengek-rengek didepan akuarium Ddangkoma.

"Hyung, jangan ngelamun dong. Masak nonton acara humor gitu mukanya mrengut?" ujar magnaeku, Kyu. Uh, pandangan yang menyilaukan. Sungmin hyung menggenggam erat lengan Kyu yang berjalan melewatiku. Aku menunduk lemas menghadap handphone yang kugenggam sedari melamun tadi. Berharap ada getaran dari handset dan nama "Yesung hyung" tampil di displaynya.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie-ah?" sebuah suara berat masuk kedalam telingaku. Ini suara Sungmin hyung. Sepertinya Sungmin hung sadar akan kesepianku.

"Sungmin hyung," panggilku lemah.

"Waeyo, Wookie-ah? Cerita dong. Masa mrengut sambil megang hp?"

"Aku… kangen Yesung hyung," kudengar hembusan menahan tawa dari mulut Sungmin hyung.

"Ya, hyung! Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahha, kau itu yang lucu, Wookie-ah. Kalau kangen ya tinggal telpon aja,"

"Iya sih. Makanya dari tadi aku pegang hp. Tapi aku takut ngganggu,"

"Ah, kalo itu dari kamu mesti nggak bakalan ngganggu. Dan percaya deh, mesti Yesung hyung juga merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Pantas saja magnae evil itu jatuh hati pada hyungku satu ini. Manis sekali sih, seperti yeoja *Author dibandem gula-gula kapas sama Umin oppa*

"Makasih hyung. Kau memang benar-benar sudah dewasa," ucapku sambil senyum tak kalah manis yang mampu membuat Yesung hyung jatuh hati padaku.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan deket-deket Wookie hyung!" Teriak kyu dari arah pintu masuk ruang tv, temmpat dimana aku dan Sungmin hyung bercerita.

"Ah, Kyu. Kau cemburuan sekali. Kau tahu kan aku hanya milikmu," ujar Sungmin hyung sambil beranjak dari sebelahku. Kyu berjalan tidak sabaran dan menarik hyungku satu ini. Dilahapnya langsung bibir Sungmin hyung disaat aku masih memperhatikan mereka. Kurasakan pipiku memerah saat melihat kejadian panas tepat didepan mataku.

"KYU! Ada Wookie," ujar Sungmin hyung sambil mendorong kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah," maaf Sungmin hyung padaku sambil masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, gwaenchana, hyung. Lebih baik kalian segera kekamar kalian," ucapku sambil tersenyum gaje pada Kyu. Dasar evil, dia langsung menggendong Sungmin hyung dengan bridal style. Kulihat Sungmin hyung memerah wajahnya.

"aah, mungkin memang lebih baik aku menelponnya saja," kataku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tut, tut, tut. Kutekan keypad hpku. Call.

"Annyeong, hyung," sapaku saat yang disebrang sana mengangkat panggilanku.

"Ne, annyeong. Wookie-ah? Wae?" tanyanya. Ah, ini Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, dimana Yesung hyung?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

"Tadi sih dia sedang membersihkan akuarium Ddangkoma. Sekarang… dia sedang berbicara pada anakmu,"

BLUSH. Wajahku memerah saat Leeteuk hyung memanggil Ddangkoma dengan sebutan "anakmu".

"Ya, hyung. Jangan menggodaku. Berikan hp ini pada empunya, please," ucapku sopan.

"Hahaha, oke. Tunggu sebentar,"

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar dialog pelan dari hyungku satu ini. Memangnya ada apa?

Flashback

"Hahaha, oke. Tunggu sebentar"

*Suara pelan, sepertinya Teuki hyung menjauhkan hpnya*

" Youngwoon, Ciumannya nanti lagi ya. Aku mau nyerahin hp ini ke Yesung,"

"Ya, hyung. Aku lagi 'niat', nih,"

"Iya, iya. Nanti aku lanjutin pas balik," cup. Ada suara kecupan.

Dasar kedua hyungku itu. Giliran anak-anaknya ga ada didekat mereka, langsung deh mesra-mesraan. (anggep aja Kangin nggak lagi wamil, hehe)

Flashback end.

"Yaoboseo,"

"Yaoboseo, hyung,"

"Ne, waeyo Wookie-ah? Kau merindukanku?"

"Ya, hyung! Nggak usah keras-keras gitu kenapa?"

"Haha, mian, chagi. Gimana Shanghai? Asyik?"

"Ya gitu deh. Udah biasa bolak-balik Korea-China, jadi rasanya ya kayak didorm biasa,"

"Oh,"  
>"Tapi karena nggak ada hyung, jadinya beda banget. Aku nggak suka,"<p>

"…." Nggak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Hyung?"  
>"…chagi,"<p>

"Ne?"  
>"Ddangko chagi,"<p>

JDDUUERR!

Rasanya ada gunung yang meletus dari otakku. WATSS? Ddangko chagi?

"Ddangko chagi, mesti kamu kangen oemma kan? Nih dia lagi telpon," katanya sambil samar-samar suaranya menghilang. Sepertinya dia mendekatkan hpnya ke Ddangkoma.

"Yah, chagi. Ddangko marah deh kayaknya. Dia nggak mau keluar dari cangkang buat ngobrol ma kamu,"

Aku memijat keningku. Ya, Tuhan. Mengapa kau ciptakan makhluk pabbo seperti ini untuk menjadi namjachinguku?

"Aduh, hyung…," belum aku selesaikan protesku, Yesung hyung langsung memotong.

"Makanya oemma pulang cepet. Ddangko kangen oemma sampe nyuekin appa," aku terenyuh mendengar kata-katanya. Pabbo-pabbo ternyata bisa romantis juga ya?

"Hihihi, Ddangko atau hyung?" godaku

"Ddangko, oemma mulai nggodain appa. Jahat ya? Padahal kan yang kangen kita berdua," katanya sok ngobrol dengan Ddangko. Haha, kuduga pasti Ddangko hanya merenung tentang ke-pabbo-an Yesung hyung didalam cangkangnya.

"Hahaha, arasso. Lusa aku balik Korea. Salam buat Ddangko ya, chagi,"

"Buat aku mana?"

"Ne, ne. Salam sayang penuh cinta dari Kim Ryeowook untuk hyungnya yang paliang dia cintai, Kim Jongwoon,"

"Hehehe, nado saranghae, Wookie chagi,"

"Ya udah. Aku mau tidur. Malam ini Suju M tampil. Aku mau menghimpun tenaga dulu. Sampai besok, hyung,"

"Ne. Saranghae, Wookie-ah,"

"Hnn, Nado, hyung," ucapku sambil memutus hubungan teleponku.

Haaah, aku agak puas.

Baik, mungkin memang di Suju M ini aku harus tahan dengan ketidakhadiran Yesung hyung disampingku. Aku harus tahan dengan kemesraan yang ditampilkan oleh hyung-hyungku. Mereka melakukannya bukan karena sengaja untuk pamer kan? Tapi mereka melakukan itu karena dasar cinta sama cinta. Setidaknya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pabbo seperti Yesung hyung tak membuatku ketularan pabbonya, malah aku jadi makin dewasa. Hehe.

THE END

.

.

.

Haha, gaje banget ya kan? maaf ya kalo terlalu pendek. Ga riview ga dosa kok, aku ga ngeharusin. Seikhlasnya aja. Gomawo udah mau baca, reader :) :)

#Inchangel


End file.
